Gift of love
by Di.M.H
Summary: It's Bonnie's birthday but once again he had forgotten his own birthday but Toy Chica remembers and gives him a gift but what he really wants for his birthday is her love.


**Di.M.H; "Hey guys sorry I haven't uploading for a while, I've been busy with my YouTube channel and if you want to check it out then look for Di.M.H. 14 on YouTube but anyways here is a short story for you guys, enjoy please R &R**

 _Gift of love_

#

Hi I'm Toy Chica and this is a story about how I got the best guy in the world to be my boyfriend. It all started on his birthday.

#

I walked around the pizzeria looking for him. I saw my two best friends Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie on stage talking to each other. I nodded before walking over to the stage.

"Hey guys," I said, "have you seen Bonnie anywhere?"

"Sorry no," said Toy Bonnie.

"Sorry maybe to should try the roof," said Toy Freddy, "I know he likes to go up there."

I knew that it was pointless to ask them. Maybe Foxy would know after all they are best friends. I walked over to the pirate cove. I peered inside to see him listening to his favorite song. He was alone which meant Mangle was scaring the night guard.

"Hey Foxy," I called.

He turned off the radio and stood up. He walked over to me. I stepped back as he got down from the stage.

"What's up," he asked.

"Do you know where Bonnie is," I asked.

He scratched his head with his hook. Foxy thought for a moment before answering. I waited patiently for his answer.

"Well, I believe that Freddy needed something in the back room," said Foxy, "You could check there."

"Okay thanks Foxy," I replied.

I walked off to the back room. I opened the door to peer inside. Sure enough he was in there. He was tinkling with something on the table. He looked cute as ever. Gold flowed passed him into the basement. I stepped into the room.

"Bonnie," I called.

"Huh," he said.

He turned around to see me standing there. I felt nervous as he eyes were on me. he rubbed the back of his head whenever he was nervous about something.

"Hey what's up," he asked.

I had my hands behind my back. I had been wanting to give him his present all day but I couldn't find him and now was my chance.

"I wanted to…"

I pulled out the present in front of him. He looked down at it confused. I knew that he forgotten his own birthday again.

"Happy Birthday," I said.

"Oh," he said, "Shoot I forgot my own birthday again."

He took the present from me. I could feel the spark as his fingers brushed against mine. I felt my cheeks get warm.

"Thanks," he said, "I'm glad someone remembers."

He opened the present and pulled out the plushie that I had gotten him. I stood there watching him. I wanted to say something but he pulled me into a hug. I blushed as he wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back.

"N-no problem," I replied nervously.

We pulled away and I felt a bit sad. I loved it when he hugged me. I was about to say something when the door opened. Chica stepped into the room. He looked at her and I turned to face her. Chica waved to us. I knew that Chica likes him too but I wasn't to going to let her have him. He was mine and no way was she going to have him unless he chooses her.

"Hey guys," she said, "what's going on?"

"Oh nothing," said Bonnie, "Toy Chica just reminded me of my birthday."

"Oh I see," said Chica.

"What's up Chica," I asked trying to be friendly.

"Well, I was looking for Bonnie," she replied.

"For me," he asked.

"Yes, the pizza oven is broken again."

"Okay I'll take a look at it."

She nodded and left the room. Bonnie turned to me. I looked at him. He gave me one final hug and thanked me again before leaving the room. I swore under my breath. I was this close to tell him how I feel but Chica had to ruin it.

#

I groaned and fell onto my back on the stage. Mangle: my best friend sat beside me. She looked down at me confused.

"What's the matter now," she asked, "did Toy Bonnie or Toy Freddy annoy you again?"

"No it's Chica," I groaned, "I can't tell Bonnie how I feel with her around."

"That's rough."

"You have no idea. It's a good thing that you don't have to compete for Foxy's attention."

"Well that's not true."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"Hey girls," said a voice.

I popped up recognizing that voice. Bonnie stood there in front of the stage. I could feel my face turn red. I heard Mangle giggling at me. I glared at her annoyed.

"Hey Bonnie," said Mangle, "happy birthday."

"Thanks Mangle," he replied.

Of course I'm the only one who remembers his birthday and I usually remind the others of it. I always took interest in everything about him.

"Say Toy Chica," he said, "can we talk?"

"I'll go," said Mangle.

She got up and left the room. Bonnie sat down beside me. I was beginning to feel really awkward around him now.

"What's up," I asked.

He rubbed his head again. He seemed nervous about something. I thought that only made him even cuter. I could see Chica in the corner of the room watching us. She looked pissed for some reason. Foxy stood there with a smirk on his face. He gave Bonnie the thumbs-up. Bonnie turned to look into my eyes. I blushed even harder.

"I just wanted to thank you again for the gift," he said.

"N-no problem," I replied.

He reached over and touched my chin. He titled my head up to face him. He looked hesitated for some reason. He leaned forward and kissed my beak. I gasped in shock as he kissed me. I relaxed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I could feel all of his emotion pouring out into that kiss.

"I love you Toy Chica," he whispered in my ear.

I blushed. He had just told me that he loves me. I've been wanting to hear those words coming from him forever now well since I first met him years ago. I felt his arms pull away from me. He must've realized that he may have made a mistake. He stood up and walked away. I just sat there in shock for a moment.

'Sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have done that."

He was about to walk away when I finally snapped out of it. I got up and grabbed his wrist. He turned to look at me. I fell into his chest. He caught me into his arms. I looked up at him. He looked down at me. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck before pulling myself up to kiss him on the mouth.

I could feel him tense from shock but he began to relax. I felt his arms wrap around me once again. I could feel tears of joy running down my face. Finally, I got to kiss him; I've been wanting to do that for a long time now. We pulled away for air.

"I love you too Bonnie," I replied.

I could a smile cross his face. He leaned down and kissed me again. I kissed him back. I could hear the sound of hands clapping. I looked over to see the others standing there watching us. I blushed. Bonnie rolled his eyes at them.

"Do you guys mind," he said.

They turned and walked away. I heard Mangle giggle as she took Foxy's hand and left the room. The others left the room chatting to each other. I looked up at Bonnie. He smiled down at me. We kissed again.

"I'm so glad that you gave me the best present of all," he said.

"It was just a plushie," I replied.

"No not that," he said.

"Huh?"

"The best gift you gave me is you. Your love is everything I've ever wanted in this world and finally I got my wish."

I blushed. I was glad that I could make his wish come true. We kissed again and hugged. I could feel his warmth against my body and did it feel good.

"Happy Birthday Bonnie," I said, "I love you."

"Thanks Toy Chica," he replied, "I love you too."

#

The end


End file.
